


Beautiful And Dangerous

by knitekat



Series: Claiming [11]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive Drinking, Gen, Mostly hurt, Nightmares, Rape Aftermath, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester's suffering reaches a crisis point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful And Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett who beta-ed this back in 2009.

Lester wakes, gasping in a cold sweat, his sheets tangled around him. His nightmare still haunting his thoughts, Lester staggers to find his whiskey. He needs to drown out his memories with the oblivion drinking brings. Even though he knows it is only a short term remedy, he can't face lying awake all night without the warm haze the alcohol provides.

Before long, Lester slumps, motionless, in his armchair as he stares blankly out the window, the ticking of the clock the only noise in the room.

Lester only moves when his grip loosens and he drops the quarter-full bottle, hearing it smash.

On his knees, Lester reaches out to see if he can save any of the precious liquid. He draws his hand back, sucking on his sliced finger.

Staring at the piece of blood splattered glass, Lester slowly reaches out to pick it up. To stare at it as it sparkles in the dawn light.

It looks beautiful ... beautiful and dangerous.

Lester stares at it as the sunlight floods into the room, filling it with warmth though he still feels cold.

Behind him, the ticking clock grows louder with every second.

“Do it.”

“Do it.”

Lester just sits there transfixed by the sparkling glass and listening to the clock.

“Do it.”

“Do it.”

The ticking is driving him mad. He smiles grimly at that thought; madder would be more accurate.

“Do it.”

“Do it.”

Should he? Could he? It would mean freedom from the memories that haunted his thoughts and filled his dreams.

His eyes still drawn to the sunlight glittering on the blood smeared piece of glass, Lester slowly positions it against his arm.

And smiles ...


End file.
